The Heir
by XxCrasherxX
Summary: Learning to fly may be hard, but learning to lead is harder. Especially if you aren't even old enough to achieve many things that you can't do as a teen. With friends and a handbook left by Octavio himself. Will Ekman be staring at the sky to save him? Or will he flap his wings and learn to fly.
1. Intro (Story background)

Today is a sad day for some octarians. , DJ Octavio had been slaughtered by the inkling race,and there was nothing anybody could have done to stop this. He was eager to get revenge on the inklings for being pushed around for so long. Perhaps, he wanted to taste the champagne like taste of glory. To give what you have never been able to get, or have. Perhaps that is why, or to see. The light of day. To pull his people out of poverty, to see joy on their faces. Or perhaps, for the sake of rivalry. To for once defeat the inkling race just for one more time. Tired of living in the inkling's shadow. To see the light of day may have been all that Octavio wanted.

 **No...** What he wanted was death. A punch in the face. Something to tell him that he was hopeless as a leader. He could not do anything about the violence in Octo canyon, the poverty, the drugs, the crimes, and the cries for help. All the octoling s were immigrating to escape. Octavio had to do something before he would be killed. War was the only way out for him. Win or loss, he would get off easy. He could not solve the problems, but perhaps, just perhaps, his heir could save octo canyon, and do Octavio's bidding, what he wanted but could never do. Maybe so?


	2. Connected in a way

**Leave a favourite a review...**

"But mom, I don't want to go to Uncle Octavio's funeral," A young boy shouted to his mother.

"Look I know you may not want to go," His mother replied, "But without him, you would not have anything you have. Without him, we would be in poverty." The boy who could not be any older than eight, crossed his arms, and kicked the ground, "Fine I'll go," He muttered.

"Who's a good boy," The mother responded as she tried to cheer her child up, "Now go get your brother."

"Ekman! Mom wants you down. Now!" The young boy shouted.

"I could have done the same," The mother replied, with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Now go up those stairs, and get him." The young boy began slouching up the stairs like a sloth. He approached the door, knocked, and shrieked, "Ekman! Get down here! It is time to go!" There was no response, "Ekman! Get downstairs! Now!" Yet again, there was no response. The young boy was thinking about yelling a third time, but instead put his head against the door, he heard nothing for a few seconds until, a large bang came from the room. The boy fell to the floor. In frustration, he opened the door, seeing his brother with three male octolings. One had a man bun, the other had a tattoo and a nose pearcing, and the third had black tentacles spiked. One was on a keyboard, the other ona drum set, the third playing guitarist alongside Ekman.

"Ekman, mom is ready to go now." The boy affirmed.

"Practice is over early," Ekman declared to hs fellow colleagues.

"Kay, see you tomorrow," The one with the black tentacles affirmed.

"Does that work for everyone?" Ekman asked.

"Yeah, I guess," The other three replied, as they began to pack up. Ekman grabbed his phone and his headphones, and walked out of the room. The other soon followed. The young boy was still stunne by the entire situation.

"By the way, Russell if you touch my guitar," Ekman yelled as he pointed his finger at Russell his younger brother, then slid his hand across his throat. Russell then became nervous.

"C'mon let's go already!" The mother yelled.

"Coming mom," Ekman replied as he plugged his headphones in. You see, Octavio was an orphan, and was adopted into a rich family when he was three. As a young child, he was amazed by the sounds of music. When he was twelve, one of his non biological brothers was being picked on by some bullies in the ninth grade. Being who he was, Octavio stood up to his brother and fought the bullies. Losing of course. Octavio was expelled from the school while the others got off free. He ended up having to be tutored as a method of teaching. Even though he was thought of as a smart kid by the kids on his block of rich octarians, nothing would compare to his love of music. After turning eighteen, he was accepted to the unevirsity of octo valley despite being tutored. There he learned more about music, while learning how to become a politician. When he was twenty five he graduated.

"Mommy," Russell yelled while kicking his mother's seat in the car, "I have to use the washroom."

"You should have used it before we left, I am not pulling over," The mother replied.

"But I have to go," Russell responded.

"Look! Because of your S* actions, we are late," Their mother yelled as she snapped. Russell kept quiet after that was done. Ekman was listening to his music. He looked out the window, to see one female octoling and one male, dressed in all black, and had black paint on their right side of their face. That created a chill down his spine.

"I thought we would never make it," The mother pleased as they pulled up to where the funeral was being held.


	3. He's not sorry

The family walked in to the building where Octavio's funeral was being held. They took the seats where they were supposed to sit. They were wrapping up and begging to announce Octavio's will. Ekman was to tuned out listening to music to not hear anything. Everyone was dead silence, until they were called. Then they would walk up to claim what Octavio left them. The last few things were being given away,

"The soul that will go in power for Octavio is," Everyone paused, waiting for the envelope to be opened up, everyone was crossing their fingers, until... "Ekman limet." The crowd of people went silent. They all stared at Ekman, who was silently sitting listening to music.

"Mom why is everyone staring at me?" Ekman silently whispered to his mother.

"You need to go up," His mother replied. Ekman stood up and walked down the aisle. Some people were giving him dirty looks. Others were in shock at the whole situation. He shook the octoling; who was hosting the funeral ; hand, and grabbed a book and a key. He was the escorted out the back door, into a taxi. He opened the door to the car. The driver examined him, and gave him a strange look.

"So you're the new leader?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," Ekman replied confused and baffled, "I guess you could say that."

"You better not screw up," The cab driver affirmed as he slammed on the brakes, freaking the crap out of Ekman. He then got the cab to normal speed.

Octavio ran for the leading position for Octo canyon after his career as a dj wasn't taking off. He had support from his entire family to do this. At this time, the inklings and the octarians did not fight as much as they do now. Yet, Someone else, a rich and handsome Octoling who owned his own oil and car company. It had seemed that he would win the entire election because of this, but Octavio was determined. So determined, that he convinced over half the voters that he was an inkling, trying to take over Octo valley. Many were confused at this time like why would an inkling trying to take over Octo valley, but Octavio the persuaded that the inklings were going to take over Octo valley, and execute all the Octarians, and those who were sparred would be used as slaves.

"Have a good day!" The cab driver shouted as Ekman left the vehicle with everything that he needed. He was greeted by servant who worked there. He the took a look at the palace where the leader would stay, and was amazed.

"Is this where I stay?" He asked.

"Yes," The servant responded, "Why, is it not appealing to you?"

"No It's beautiful," Ekman responded, " It truly is."

After the results of the election seventeen years ago, Franz van Octafia the other candidate, was outraged by the comments of Octavio, and the comments he made against how all inklings living in octo valley would have to be executed. In bitter rage, he created the octarian mafia, which created all the problems that Octo valley has today. The drugs, the organized crime, the genocide. Octavio couldn't take the forces of the mafia. Octavio was so unorganized and confused that two years ago, that he declared war on the inklings, blaming them on all the things that Franz did. The octarians lost, and that night that Octavio surrendered the first time, the Octarian mafia celebrated with champagne and a banquet, paid with the poor octarians money. The crime began to become worse in the new named Octo canyon, that at the begging of this year, Octavio created a sign of war, by stealing something more precious than the zapfish. He once again blamed the inklings for Franz's actions, and the results were terrible and horrific for the Octarians. The mafia celebrated once again. Franz had finally taken out the one who called him something he wasn't. In his last moments as leader, Octavio wrote some notes for the next leader which he would pick due to the dictatorship the octarians voted for. He wrote about how they would be able to take control of every Octoling and octarian that had a chip installed in them. Brainwashing them completely, except for one thing. To kill all squids.


	4. Monkey Wrench

Ekman's friends or bandmates if you would call them entered the building. This was not some kind of special evening or anything unless you included celebrating the new leader of a country something to celebrate about. They walked into the door, ready to pop open a champagne. Ekman and his bud's (Scott the one with the black hair, Smith the one with the tattoo, and Calub the one with the man bun), were exploring the mansion that was gifted to Ekman from his uncle Octavio on his will.

"This place is radical," Smith while amazed, affirmed as they walked down the hall

"Thanks, I guess ," Ekman replied putting his hand on his neck and smiled.

"I think it is sub par," Scott responded joining the conversation while putting his hand on an oak table with a vase of roses, "I don't like the texture of it."

"That's what she said!" Calub shouted. Smith and Calub erupted with laughter. Ekman had a chuckle while Scott grew frustrated.

"I didn't mean that to be a joke," Scott angirly responded.

"C'mon Scott can't you take a joke?" Asked Smith while laughing.

"That joke is extremely overused," Scott affirmed with rolling his eyes, "It has been uncool for so many years."

"You need to lighten up Scott," Calub replied while staring right at him.

"Quit being so edgy," Ekman added on, "It isn't cool, it's just sad."

"Whatever, I don't care what you all say," Scott replied while just blankly staring at the balcony, "You just don't seem to understand me."

"We get it," Smith responded as he walked up to Scott, "Your dad abandoned you, We get it. You don't need to drag that thought on forever."

"It isn't just like that,"Scott added on as he continued to give a dead stare at the window, "Just never mind,"

"What is on the Television tonight?" Calub asked trying to turn the tables away from Scott.

"You'd have to check," Ekman replied as he handed the remote to Calub. Scott stared at the window for another moment, then he turned away and Looked at Ekman and asked, "Ekman you are the new leader of Octo valley correct?"

"Yeah, " Ekman Replied.

"What, you think this place is democratic," Calub added on, trying to get laugh out of someone.

"So, shouldn't you be trying to fix this place instead of being a typical teenager?" Scott asked as he looked back at Ekman.

"Chill man," Smith said as he joined in on the conversation, "Ekman is going to do his work starting tomorrow, according to his schedule."

"So in other words Ekman is not trying to be reckless by creating a schedule?" Scott responded with a question as he sat down on the leather coated coach and sat down on the one that is on the opposing side of the glass table, "Still a seventeen year old running a place like this, he isn't going to even survive. Most leaders are over at least twenty."

"Does it really matter?" Calub asked as he got up off the couch, "Ekman is going to do a fine job as a leader."

"That's what any other alcoholic would say!" Scott yelled as he snapped at Calub.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Calub yelled, "It's not like your the one with problems!"

"My dad abandoned me!" Scott yelled as he grabbed Calub and raised him into the air.

"Everyone just stop!" Ekman shouted as he broke Calub and Scott apart, "I invited all of you to commemorate something, not to break up fights!"

"Well I'm sorry that this scum fuck thinks it is okay to say that they are the only one with problems," Calub replied to the message that Ekman was trying to get across.

"Really do you want to go there," Scott responded to Calub's comment. The three then began arguing. Smith was wanting to stay out of it but eventually had to bud in. He walked up to the three of them after getting off the couch.

"Guy's can you stop acting like barbaric children," Smith affirmed as he walked up to the three of them, "Just take a drink of water and apologize for what you did."

"What no, he is the one who started it," Calub replied. Scott was back to giving a dead stare at the window. It had seemed if his eyes were glued opened.

"Fine, then just settle it yourselfs," Smith in a fit of rage commented as he left the room. Scott and Calub ended up leaving after an hour or two, and then it was just Smith and Ekman.

"So," Ekman said.

"So what?" Smith asked.

"There is this speech that I have to perform and I would like some else, you know for support," Ekman replied.

"So you are saying that we pose as a gay couple," Smith added.

"What! No!," Ekman responded as he nearly fell over, and the catched his balance, "We go as friends, or I could just decline."

"I would decline just in case people speculate," Smith responded, "Unless you could meet a girl in the next eight hours."

"I guess you're right," Ekman commented, "By the way how did you know what time it was at?"

"I read your schedule, It is in the living room still on the table," Smith replied.

"Oh, well then I guess I should hit a club," Ekman responded.

"You know you are seventeen, right?" Smith asked sarcastically.

"Oh Crap," Ekman replied. Ekman accepted the fact that he would not have support for this speech. He was upset, but he cannot have this take him down. He knew that he needed to show up. He needed to impress the people he was going to rule. He knew that, but that pill would be hard to swallow for him. He decided he needed sleep.

 **P.S. I do not hate gay people, just to clarify. Thanks, please continue to read ;)**

 **Please leave a review**


	5. Set up to failure

Ekman woke up and rose out of the bed. He wasn't worried about what to wear. Why? He had to wear a suit that was designed to his likings. He walked down the hall knowing that he could not screw this one up. He looked at the clock. It was six in morning. He headed down the stairs to see the Dave the butler. who looked no more than thirty.

"Your ride is here," Dave affirmed as he genuflected in front of Ekman.

"Thanks for noticing," Ekman added on as he was escorted out the door by two men that were around six feet tall. They walked him into the limousine that was there in front of the doors.

"Is he inside?"The driver asked.

"Yes, yes he is,"One of the guards replied. Ekman just decided that it would be a great idea to just try and relax. He used what little room he had to try and squeeze through the guards and plug in his headphones. He laid down but he saw something that great chills. Another citizen with a black symbol painted on their face. Ekman tried to wrap his head around that, but was not able to. He tried to relax but his heart began racing, as if he had seen that face before, but he could not put his finger on it. He began sweating and felt the need to vomit. He began having dark thoughts that were as if he had seen these thoughts before in his lifetime but he did not know where and when. In an instant they were all gone and he was back to being calm. It was like he became bipolar for a minute. One of the guards got up and gave Ekman a glass of water.

"Scared of failing?" The guard asked as he gave the glass to Ekman. Ekman drew the glass from the guard's hand.

"Yeah I guess you are right," Ekman replied as he gulped the water down, "I should be stressed though. There is so many of them and only one of me, what if they don't like me?"

"Just don't let them get the best of you," The other guard replied, "That is what I always tell my son when he gets down." Ekman then felt a strike of bitter cold in his heart. A memory that one would want to forget came to haunt him. The father he wanted, was a name without a face.

"What is wrong?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh, It is nothing really that important to know,"Ekman replied, "I just remembered something painful." Ekman never wanted to think about his father. He always associated his father as a name without a face. A face that was forgetful. A father that he would like to forgive, at sometime, at some place. Whenever he thought of that painful memory, he would always look away from it. Never had he once tried to resolve it. He would just avoid it. They were soon to arrive at the place Ekman was going to make it or break it. Poison and blood were going to be on his hands if he screwed it up. He knew he could not but what if he did. Would he be killed? Would he be tortured? Those thoughts were what was messing with him at the moment. The era of heroes and cons was going to end If Ekman succeeded and brought life back into the country. He was the one who had caught the bouquet. It was his turn for success. He wasn't going to derail the train from the station. They arrived a few minutes later. Ekman walked out with the two guards right there beside him. He walked up the stage to the podium. There he would continue to tell himself not to blow this chance he had before him. There had to be over one million people in the crowd. Ekman took a large breath. Inhale and exhaled. In and out. He placed the sheet that he had written on for the speech. He grabbed the mic.

"People of Octo Canyon, Our leader is dead. Here lies Octavio... Thinking that I will go into talking about his life, you will be wrong. This isn't a funeral. This is a celebration of who grabbed the bouquet to the throne. To reign over this land is a formidable task, but I shall not disappoint all of you. This is the rise of a new era. No more heroes and cons. There is more to that then people think, It is not just black and white, good and evil. The philosophy is wrong. We need to take the task to rise above the ashes. We need to be the phoenix," Ekman yelled into the mic as he waved his hands. The crowd rose and began yelling and screaming.

"We need to flap our wings and learn to fly. We need to stop letting those bastards roll over us with a steamroller. Metaphorically. We need to focus on our future. The kids need to be taken care of. We need to respect our elders. No more crime. No more Drugs. No more underground government. The past is laughing at us as today just slips away. We need to stop looking at the sky to save us. It is our time,"Ekman shouted into the mic. Ekman made the crowd go crazy. They listened with open ears and were rewarded. A grenade was thrown on the stage and Ekman was scared and dived off the stage. Gunshots destroyed and demolished the stage. Ekman forehead was bleeding. He ran to the spot that limo was at. He heard screams and gunshots.

"It's the mafia," A citizen yelled as helicopter came down from the sky. Ekman witnessed several explosions, and gunshots. Bodies being thrashed and thrown all across the area. Ekman walked to the limo and then blacked out, He was then lifted into the limo as the driver drove away.

 **One day later...**

Ekman was seen in the hospital room. Unconscious. His readings were stable. Scott,Smith, and Calub were in the small room with dried white walls of paint.

"So... What exactly happened?" Smith asked.

"He got shot in back," The doctor replied showing the X-ray.

"Is he paralyzed," Smith responded with a question.

"No," The doctor responded, "But the bullet, just missed his heart." Ekman was still unconscious.

"When is he going to wake up?" Calub asked.

"Who knows," The doctor affirmed as he walked out of the room.

"A rose wilts in time. Souls leaves the dead carcass left behind. A part of life that is a cynical divine. Life withers away with time, but the lasting impact still explodes long after their death." Scott added on.

"What are you saying?" Calub asked.

"Something that you are to stupid to understand," Scott replied with the slightest smirk.

"So. Tell me the meaning," Calub responded.

"Sorry, i won't tell a drunk like you, why because you will just drink it away," Scott replied with an attempt to build up rage in Calub.

"You bastard," Calub shouted as he charged right at Scott, but couldn't not get there due to Smith holding him back. Calub gave the slitting of the throat gesture to Scott. Calub knocked over a lamp that smashed over Ekman's face. Glass shards landed on the bed but avoided his face. Ekman open his eye lids, and asked "Unggah, what happened?"

"Don't move!" Smith yelled as he pointed at the glass shards. Ekman stayed down until the glass was picked up. Ekman then got up off his bed, looked at the doctor who had walked into the room and asked, "Can I leave now?"


	6. Another update

**Sorry not for uploading in awhile, I have been busy with finals. I will try to keep up with the schedule. Also chapter 5 was updated so p-lease check that out. Peace**


End file.
